shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unforgiven Swords: Chapter 1
The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Finale Cold weather, thick rain. Few people on the streets.One man, looking particularly quiet, lean over the wall of an licour store. His long straw hat getting wetter and wetter as the rain fall over its surface. Marine Officer: Should I ask who are you? Another man, this one carrying a green umbrela, stopped in front of him. He was the one asking the question. The hat, clearly very old and a little ripped up by the sides, rose only a few centimeters, until the green, melancholic eyes of its user were revealed. ???: I don’t see why, officer. Marine Officer: Really? Well, let me explain to you, then... ???: (showing his right hand and raising the index finger) Silence, please. Marine Officer: 'What you... Suddenly, from inside of the licour store, came the sound of fists clashing, wood and bottles being broken, and, as in any fight, screams and threats from the losing part. It didn’t take much for the Marine to draw his blade. ???: Don’t. Marine Officer: I could arrest you for obstruction of justice, did you know that? And only because I don’t know what you were planning next to a store in the middle of the night! Now, if you’ll excuse me. The stranger stepped aside, letting the officer pass. ???: But don’t say I didn’t warn you. Seeing that the door was locked, the Marine kicked it as harder as he could. Marine Officer: What the hell is happening here? He didn’t get an answer. Not as if one was necessary anyway. The scene spoke by itself: It was a regular fight. The difference, it seemed, was that all the nine attacked the redhead bandaged man fighting with an umbrella. There was a big space in the middle of the place, surrounded by lots of fallen tables and chairs, plus the broken glass of bottles and the licour coming from the broken shelves once full of alcohol in bottles. Marine Officer: (Astonished) What the hell is happening here??? For three second, the fight stopped. The opponents of the bandaged stranger all looked to the surprised Marine. He wasn’t much big, nor strong, and his legs started to shake just after. Pirate Captain: We were supposed to be hidden! Someone, get the witness! And so, as the Pirates seemed to run towards the weak young man, the pitiful Marine felt a hand over his shoulder. ???: Go call someone to get here, huh, kid? Marine Officer: Wha-wha... ???: Are you deft? Now that they are looking confused to me you should run and call one of your superiors... (grins and waves) How’s the fight, my Hound? The bandaged man didn’t say a thing, simply waiting for the fight to start again. ???: Go and close the door, kid. Things will get ugly here. Marine Officer: (moving to the door, almost falling in the process) Who are you? ???: (taking off hat and throwing it on the floor) Locke Wolff, Bounty Hunter. He unsheathed the sword he carried on his belt and pointed it to the pirates. Just after, the door heavily closed behind the Bounty Hunter. Wolff: What are you all waiting for? You must have reeinforcement coming, I’m sure, but that doesn’t mean me and Hound won’t try to attack you. Macabre’s eyes opened slowly. He heard the sound of the sea, and felt the ship going up and down with the waves. He was in his room, he could notice after a while, covered by bandages on his chest. Alone. From his laid down position, he sat up on the bed, feeling his wounds burning underneath the bandages. The last thing he remembered was losing a fight against Davrin de Livren and... no, it was just that. For sure he passed out and his crew took him to the Claw. Macabre: (thoughts) He could’ve killed me and Naishi if he wanted to... I can’t allow that to happen anymore. Macabre stood up and dressed his usual kimono and coat. Opening the door and walking through the corridor, the captain heard Naishi and his niece talking on their kitchen. Macabre: (thoughts) Naishi... he can take care of himself. It’s for Karen that I can’t lose like that again. (Closes his eyes and takes a deep breath) I’ll go over there, and greet my crew. He proceeded and walked to the kitchen’s door, to his right. He smiled, and opened the door. Karen: Uncle Macabre! His niece ran and hugged him as strong as she could. Karen: You finally woke up! I was so ''worried with you! Macabre: I appreciate, Karen. (Looks to Naishi sitting by the table) Naishi... Naishi: Wolfy... I knew you were sleepy, but two days is too much, don’t you think? Macabre: (smiling) I can still beat you, whenever you want. Karen: Not now! I have to tell you something, uncle... It’s a little complicated. Macabre: Who cooked that food over the table? I don’t think Naishi would and it looks too good to be yours, Karen. Karen: That’s why we need to talk... Alina DeMasque left the bathroom after a good and hot bath. She simply loved one. She had joined the RedClaw Pirates almost instanteniously after they left Resaf, thanks to the immediate connection she had with the girl, Karen RedClaw. They got along so well that she was invited to join the crew just after the talk they had. A very foolish decision, as Alina could just rob them whenever she decided to. She actually had planned to do that, if she hadn’t seen through Karen’s mind when possessing her. How could she steal from someone so innocent and naive? Right after that person in question trusted her like that? Besides, on Resaf, the Harvent twins would look for her with more men, so she needed to run as fast as she could. From the kitchen, Alina could hear Macabre having an argument with the First Mate Naishi and Karen. Alina: (whispering to herself) Maybe I shouldn’t intervene... Macabre: What do you mean with “I had reasons to invite her? ” She took your body and tried to rob us! Karen: But she is a good person! Macabre: And? Good or bad, she still tried to take all of our money! Naishi, you’re my first mate, why didn’t you do something? Naishi looked to the roof and yawned, pretending to be uninterested. Naishi: Well... She just popped up in the ship without I noticing, so I thought “whatever. ” Besides, do you think I’d let her to do anything? Both Macabre and Karen didn’t say a thing. They just kept staring Naishi. Karen: Is that why they call you “Naishi the fool”? Naishi: (almost falling of the chair) What do you mean? I’m on your side! Macabre: That doesn’t change the fact that you are an idiot. Naishi: (raising and entering battle stance) Wolfy... Karen: Don’t start, you two! (With a serious expression, stares Macabre) Please, uncle, trust me. I know that Alina is a good person that trusts me. She won’t do anything. I’ll guarantee that myself. Macabre crossed his arms over his chest and thought. Thought for one minute, heavy breathed and sighed. Macabre: Fine, Karen, I’ll trust you. Karen: Yay! (Hugs Macabre again) Thanks, uncle Macabre! I won’t let you down! Then, she went running out of the kitchen, probably going to meet her friend. Naishi: (stopping next to his captain) She really admires you... Macabre: (sighs) Yes, she does. Let’s keep an eye on the thief, Naishi. She still has to earn ''my ''trust. I’m going to the deck breath some air. Naishi: Sure, captain. Now, that remembers me... Jon: (shouting from the deck) ''Can I have some sake now? Macabre closed his fist and stared the first mate with his red eyes. Macabre: (keeping control) Should I ask why? Naishi: He navigates and shoots for free. Plus, he’s the best person to be with in a party. Macabre: But do you trust him? Naishi: I said for free, Wolfy. For free! Macabre: (facepalm) I should really give you and Karen a class about when to let someone join the crew... Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Unforgiven Swords Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls